crashbandicootfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex
Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back è il diretto seguito del precedente videogioco Crash Bandicoot. Il gioco è uscito in america nel 1997 per PlayStation, sviluppato da Naughty Dog e distrubuito da Universal Interactive Studios. Nel gioco debuttano alcuni personaggi che saranno poi ricorrenti per l' intera serie. Trama Dopo essere stato sconfitto da Crash sul suo dirigibile, Cortex precipita in una caverna salvandosi miracolosamente dalla caduta nel vuoto. In questa caverna egli troverà il Gran Cristallo , un cristallo viola dagli enormi poteri che decide di utilizzare per il suo nuovo piano malvagio. Un anno dopo egli si trova sulla sua nuova stazione spaziale che altri non è che un enorme Cortex Vortex con il quale vuole dominare le menti di tutti gli esseri umani del pianeta Terra. Ma l' energia del Gran Cristallo, nonostante sia molto elevata, non è sufficiente per attivare la macchina. Il nuovo assistente di Cortex , il dottor N. Gin , sostiene che bisogna recuperare anche i restanti 25 cristalli sparsi sulla superficie della terra. Cortex decide allora di ingannare Crash facendogli credere che i cristalli servano per sventare una terribile calamità naturale che distruggerà il mondo. Ma il vecchio ex-assistente del dottor Cortex, N. Brio, non è d'accordo con tutto ciò e tenterà di fermare Crash con i suoi servi. Gameplay Il gameplay del gioco riprende perfettamente quello del suo predecessore modificandolo in alcune parti e rendendolo motlo più semplice e divertente. Inoltre Crash avrà nuove mosse a sua disposizione come la scivolata, la panciata e il salto in alto. Inoltre torneranno i livelli in cui bisogna cavalcare un animale in corsa e in più livelli in cui si dovrà surfare sulle acque a bordo di una tavola da surf motorizzata e viaggiare attraverso dei tunnel spaziali in assenza di gravità con un Jet-Pack. Controlli Frecce direzionali: Muovi ' : Salto / Appenditi / Vola (su Jet-Pack)' ' : Giravolta' : Turbo (su Polar e River-Board) ' / : Accovacciamento' ' / + Frecce direzionali: Scivolata / Gattonata' ' / + Frecce direzionali + : Salto in alto' ' + / : Panciata ' ' : Mostra punteggi' Livelli Warp Room 1 #Turtle Wood #Snow Go #Hang Eight #The Pits #Crash Dash Warp Room 2 #Snow Biz #Air Crash #Bear It #Crash Crush #The Eel Deal Warp Room 3 #Plant Food #Sewer or Later #Bear Down #Road to Ruin #Unbearable Warp Room 4 #Hangin' Out #Diggin' It #Cold Hard Crash #Ruination #Bee-Having Warp Room 5 #Piston it Away #Rock It #Night Fight #Pack It #Spaced Out Warp Room 6 #Totally Bear #Totally Fly Personaggi Giocabili *Crash Bandicoot Non giocabili *Coco Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Polar *Dottor Nitrus Brio Boss *Ripper Roo *Komodo Joe *Komodo Moe *Tiny Tiger *Dottor N. Gin *Dottor Neo Cortex Oggetti *Casse ? *Casse base *Casse ! *Casse ! verdi *Casse TNT *Casse Nitro *Casse freccia di legno *Casse freccia metalliche *Casse rinforzate *Casse Check Point *Cassa Aku Aku *Cassa Invisibile Veicoli *Jet-Pack *River-Board Collezionabili *Frutti Wumpa *Cristalli *Gemme *Vite Recensioni *Gamerankings: 88% *Metacritic: N/A Crash Bandicoot 2 ha ottenuto recensioni molto più positive e sicure rispetto al primo capitolo: mentre in quello precedente avevano notato una troppa somiglianza con la serie di Super Mario, qui il gioco è stato visto ancora più originale e innovativo, con un sonoro quasi impeccabile, un level design molto fluente e la grafica molto migliorata. L'unica pecca riscontrata, soprattutto da Gamespot, è che alcuni livelli tendono ad avere lo stesso schema il più delle volte, il che rende la giocabilità un po' monotona alla fine. Il gioco ha venduto più di 7 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, ottenendo inoltre la versione Platinum (europea), Greatest Hits (americana) e Playstation the Best for Family (giapponese). Nel 2007, il gioco ha avuto un port per il Playstation Network. Sviluppo Sotto, un video che mostra come è stato lo sviluppo di Crash Bandicoot 2. thumb|left|200px|Video caricato da Hacczilla Riferimenti ai giochi precedenti Crash Bandicoot: Appaiono di nuovo le stesse pedane del gioco precedente ma adesso sono posizionate all' interno di grandi templi probabilmente costruiti da Cortex e da esse si accede alla Warp Room. Inoltre la trama inizia da dove si era concluso il precedente gioco e alcuni elementi sono ripresi dagli eventi del suddetto gioco (come ad esempio il castello di Cortex ridotto ad un cumulo di macerie, così come i suoi laboratori). Il brano musicale usato al menù principale è un remix di quello usato nel gioco precedente. Altri remix sono stati usati per i temi di Cortex, Brio e Ripper Roo. Quello di Brio è stato reso più veloce Riferimenti ad altri media Donkey Kong: I Gorilla viola che lanciano dei tronchi d' albero fanno il verso al famoso scimmione nella sua prima apparizione. Road to Ruin: Il nome del livello Road to Ruin è un riferimento a un album con lo stesso nome dei Ramones. Galleria Vedi Galleria: Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Curiosità *Come il primo Crash Bandicoot, anche il capitolo successivo ha avuto copertine diverse da quella europea: quella americana presenta solo la differenza di avere Crash con la mano destra sporgente e il logo in alto a sinistra, mentre la copertina giapponese è più in stile invernale, con Crash che "vola" facendo il segno del 2 in mezzo ai vari pinguini. Alcune copertine americane hanno anche un effetto 3D. *Accanto, un video in cui viene mostrato lo sviluppo di Crash Bandicoot 2. *Questo è il gioco che ha avuto le vendite più alte in tutta la serie di Crash. E' anche il quinto gioco più venduto per PlayStation. *In tutto il gioco è stato tolto un solo livello, che aveva come tema la neve. Il livello è visibile in due immagini negli elementi beta. *Uno dei libri che Ripper Roo legge si intitola "CRASH". *Esiste un gioco per la prima PlayStation chiamato "Dragonseeds", in cui puoi allenare i draghi e farli combattere. Avendo dei salvataggi particolari nella Memory Card, si sbloccheranno dei nuovi draghi e avendo il salvataggio di Crash 2, infatti, si potrà sbloccare un drago chiamato "AUSSIE". *E' stato scoperto da Hacc, noto membro del sito Crash Mania, che all'inizio le Warp Room dovevano portare il nome di "Monty Hall". Ciò è visibile nei dati del gioco e lo stesso accade per Crash Bandicoot 3, visto che usano le stesse caratteristiche. Questo nome, Monty Hall, è un riferimento all'attore americano Maurice "Monty Hall" Halperin. *Il nome "Hang Eight" è stato preso dal termine "hang ten" ("apprendine dieci"), motto che si usa nello stile surf americano. Ma visto che i bandicoot hanno in totale solo otto dita, il nome del livello è stato cambiato in Hang Eight. *Il nome del livello Snow Biz deriva molto probabilmente dal detto "Show biz". *Il nome del livello Unbearable èripreso dalla parola "unberable" ("insopportabile"), ma aggiunta una "a" proprio per il fatto che nell'intero livello il giocatore viene rincorso da degli orsi ("Bear"="Orso"). *"Sewer or Later" è stato preso dall'espressione "sooner or later" ("presto o tardi"). *"Cold Hard Crash" è stato preso dall'espressione "cold hard cash" ("incasso freddo e difficile"). *"Bee-having" è stato preso dall'espressione "behaving" ("agendo"). *"Rock It" si riferisce al nome "rocket", in riferimento al fatto che nel livello si utilizzi un Jet-Pack ("Rocket"="Razzo"). *"The Eel Deal" è stato preso dall'espressione "the real deal" ("il vero accordo"). *"Night Figh" è stato preso da "Night Flight" ("Volo Notturno"), nome usato per film, musiche, album e serie TV americane. *Parlando di differenze tra le varie versioni, quella americana ne presenta alcune notevoli: innanzitutto la presenza del nome Taz Tiger quando si mette in pausa il gioco durante la battaglia controTiny Tiger, che però è stata corretta nella versione europea (anche se il suo nome rimane semplicemente Tiny) e presumibilmente anche giapponese, poi il logo della Universal, anche se è lo stesso, manca di suono e i Lab Assistant con gli scudi che appaiono nei livelli finali hanno dei movimenti più lenti rispetto alla versione europea. Parlando di Crash invece, la sua panciata può colpire un massimo di 3 casse per terra (invece che 4 come nella versione europea) e nel livello Turtle Woods, nel punto in cui Crash deve saltare oltre il muro di casse senza distruggerne una se vuole ottenere la gemma blu, è costretto a saltare sopra la cassa rimbalzante. Nella versione europea ciò è stato corretto e il giocatore può saltare liberamente anche senza l'aiuto della cassa. Ultime differenze, la versione americana non ha il glitch che ti permette di andare "attraverso" i Lab Assistant dopo averli colpiti nei livelli col Jet-pack e le piattaforme teschio delle "Death Route" rimangono attive anche se il giocatore ha già perso una vita all' interno della "Death Route" stessa.thumb|right|200px|Il video bonus. *Anche la versione giapponese presenta delle differenze: Aku Aku continua a dare consigli al giocatore se si rompono alcune delle sue casse, ma stavolta usa un modello animato e dettagliato, uguale a quello che si vede in CTR, i testi inglesi sono stati tradotti inthumb|right|200px|Il menù iniziale giapponese con la musica diversa (crediti a mugenmahboi88). giapponese, c'è un ultimo dialogo con Coco quando Crash raccoglie l'ultimo cristallo e per la prima volta il menù iniziale presenta una canzone tutta sua in giapponese. La stessa canzone verrà utilizzata anche per i capitoli successivi. L'ultima differenza riguarda un video bonus che si può sbloccare tramite un codice dato nei titoli di coda. Il codice va inserito prima che il gioco inizi per farthumb|200px|right|Il primo livello, la scena iniziale e la prima Warp Room del gioco in versione giapponese, coi testi tradotti e Aku Aku parlante (crediti a IRMICSTER) partire il video. Categoria:Videogiochi